


Five Things, part I - Justin and Kip

by AHS



Series: Five Things Brian and Justin Found Out [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian pov, M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of five ficlets that each deal with Brian and/or Justin finding out about something we didn't get to see them find out on the show.  This one has to do with Kip and what Justin did to save Brian.  Written from Brian's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things, part I - Justin and Kip

(Brian's pov, S1)

That beautiful, brave little shit. I'm going to kill him.

I should have known when we were dancing at Babylon that night, from the way he said, "It's a mystery," all innocent-like. There was something in his eyes a little too pleased with himself. But he looks like that a lot... or at least he does every time he sucks me off… but I guess he deserves to. *Ahem* Still, the thought popped into my head... _"Could Justin have had something to do with that asswipe Kip dropping his bullshit sexual harassment lawsuit against me?"_ But that thought was followed by a _"Nahh,"_ and I forgot about it until weeks later, at work. When...

"Brian Kinney, you are a fucking genius!"

I looked up at my assistant with the way with words. "Yes, Cynthia, I am. Anything else?"

"You acted so surprised when Kip dropped the suit. Why didn't you tell me you had a little plan in motion?"

"Cyn, have you been huffing Wite-Out again? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about… Kip and his lawyer were here in the office this morning."

"Don't tell me the psycho wants his job back."

"It is possible he's that stupid, but no. Ryder called them in to tell them the agency is now considering suing Kip for wasting everybody's time and money."

"No shit? Ryder proves himself to be a not total waste of a mediocre suit."

"Well, he was completely talking out of his ass, of course, but he got an apology out of them, and some begging, which is all he really wanted. Anyway..."

"Whoa, whoa... Where the fuck was I? I should have gotten a front row seat to that show! I'm the one who deserves the apology!"

"Like it matters! Come on! You got the better of that loser. You orchestrated everything so that you came out on top, right where you belong. I just wanted to say, good for you, boss!" She laughed to herself. "Seventeen year old."

That got my attention. "What? Cynthia, spit it out or you're fired."

"There's no need to talk crazy. I overheard Kip and his lawyer arguing as they left. The lawyer was _not_ happy with him. Apparently, Kip picked up some trick who turned out to be only seventeen years old. Trick said he wouldn't tell the police or his daddy if - now how do you like this? - Kip dropped the lawsuit." She clapped her hands together. "Bravo, Brian. Really."

From most normal people, or even most of my decidedly not normal friends, that would have been sarcasm. Cynthia really meant it. But I was too... angry, proud, stunned, jealous (No, no, no. Shit, really?) to enjoy her for the moment. I decided my work day was over and headed out to find him.

"He's not a trick, exactly. And he's eighteen now," I mumbled on my way out.

Justin was just getting out of school about that time, so I picked him up. He lit up when he saw me, surprised and happy.

"Get in," I nearly barked, and he did, waving off his little gal pal. I pulled the jeep away from the curb too fast, which my expensive tires did not appreciate.

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" he grinned.

"Just wanted to warn you I might be a little moody for a while."

He giggled. "Like that's new. Why?"

"That prick who was suing me had a change of heart about his change of heart. He's going through with it after all."

"What?" I caught his expression out of the corner of my eye. He looked like he'd just been told there's no Santa Claus after being promised a shiny, new bike. "But he... he can't do that! I mean, can he? Why would he? I told him I'd tell..."

"You told him... what?"

His face was sheepish, realizing he'd been caught, and sad, thinking he might have failed me. "The lawsuit's not really back on, right?"

I shook my head slowly, which seemed to calm him. "Justin..."

"I just wanted to help you."

"So you fucked him? Or you let him...?" Please no. I didn't care who the boy fucked, really. But Kip did not deserve to get him. And, as distasteful as any thought of Justin with the creepy son of a bitch was, I really did not want to think of said creepy S.O.B. fucking _my_... whatever he was.

"There was no fucking. God, you think I'd actually do that with a guy named _Kip_?" He said the name in his own pinched, making fun, way.

"Well, something happened for you to blackmail him with."

"I saw him in Woody's and recognized him. I followed him out, came on strong, and… was irresistible."

 _What did you do?_ I wanted to shout, but went with a _just curious,_ "Then what?"

"I kissed him... Gross. He’s kind of slobbery. Then we went back to his place. I got naked. He got on his knees.“

I wondered why my hands were hurting. Ouch, fuck. Gripping the steering wheel kind of tight. What‘s your problem, Kinney?

“I only let him get a lick or two of my cock before I started talking about my curfew."

I laughed in spite of myself. The boy was a genius. "Curfew, huh?"

"And living with my parents... and what my dad did to my last boyfriend."

I think he saw me tense and quirk an eyebrow as I said, "Is that supposed to be me?"

"Um, maybe I didn't say 'boyfriend'... But, whatever. Anonymously, the story of my dad ramming into your jeep and beating you up was effective. So... yeah. I said I wouldn't tell my dad about what we were doing if he did a favor for me."

"Drop your bullshit lawsuit against Brian Kinney."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said."

"So... you didn't let him blow you? How rude."

"No, thank you. He tried to get it in his mouth a few times, but I guess the thought of prison upset his concentration. You should have seen the faces I was making when he was down there."

I snuck a long enough glance at him to see the combination bored and disgusted face, complete with eye rolling. I smiled, but my smile faded quickly.

"What did he do when he found out you were working him?"

"He was pissed. He yelled, but he couldn't do much. If he hit me, that would have been something else for my daddy to kick his ass over."

He giggled again. I mentally ordered him to stop thinking it was funny.

"You're damn lucky. That guy is a psycho. You don't know what he might've done."

"You could say thank you."

"For you being stupid?"

"For saving your ass. And I was smart."

"Too smart for your own good. Fine. Thank you. Thanks for smartly saving my ass and stupidly gambling yours."

He did that thing I hate, looking at me where I know he sees more than I want him to, as he put a warm hand on my shoulder. "You give a shit? About my ass, I mean?"

"Well... it is pretty."

We pulled up in front of my building and I parked the jeep. I thanked him with an arm around him as we went in, and I thanked him with my tongue in his mouth and my hands in his back pockets on the ride up in the elevator. I thanked him more _in depth_ for the next several hours, all over the loft, because that pretty ass was _mine_.


End file.
